


Step three - stomach

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: A glance at the bed confirmed Frankenstein being fast asleep, muted ball of light sitting on a nightstand left on. The corners of M’s lips quirked up, as it implied that Frankenstein left the light on for him.





	Step three - stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why does this series get more serious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492523) by galaxysilver. 



> Fifth part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork.

Minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like an eternity when one could not sleep. The household was dark and silent, M's bed was comfortable as usual, there was a chain of fairy lights near the window, bathing the surroundings with warm shadows. The temperature in the room was low, just as M preferred it to be. Everything was as it should be and yet...

Something was missing.

M changed his position, once again. He lost count on how many times he tossed and turned, covered and uncovered himself with blanket, fluffied his pillow, flipped it to its cooler side, fluffied it and smashed it some more.

Something was missing, _still._

He closed his eyes and opened them as soon as he felt irritated with another thing deluding his sleep.

It was _too_ hot.

Then it was too cold, then his smallest toe on his left foot started to itch, then he was too hot again and the bandages on his head felt too tight...

He laid on his back with an arm flopped on his face, shielding himself from the mild light, now too invasive, and he felt the little hot stings of tears of pure frustration in the corners of his eyes. His head started to ache, the pain low but creeping at his temples. M gritted his teeth and got up with a huff, grimacing a little at the sudden pull in his bruised shoulder. He bit his lip and stared at the fabric in his clenched fists. M hesitated for a moment, before he hurriedly untagled himself from the covers and stood up from the bed, his steps swift and silent.

M was opening the door to Frankenstein's bedroom, when he remembered he didn't take his pillow with him. He stopped for a moment, then shrugged lightly and closed the door.

A glance at the bed confirmed Frankenstein being fast asleep, muted ball of light sitting on a nightstand left on. The corners of M's lips quirked up, as it implied that Frankenstein left the light on _for him._ M was aware Frankenstein didn't mind sleeping in total darkness, opposite to M. He thought he's correct in reading it as a permission to enter Frankenstein's rest space.

An invitation.

M padded to the bed quietly, eyes on Frankenstein's face - there were shadows under his eyes, a rare view on the blond man, usually so fresh and rested, even in his sleep. Faint wrinkles appeared between Frankenstein's brows and he mumbled something incoherent, fingers on his own chest gripping lightly at the fabric of his sleeping shirt.

The matters dipped slightly under M's weight, and he cautiously eyed the spots he could use to rest his head on. He didn't want to disturb Frankenstein, so he curled on his side and inched closer to the man. His movements were slow, mindful of his own injuries as well as Frankenstein's comfort. He allowed himself to lean his head on Frankenstein's stomach, glancing up at the face above him and waiting for any sign of agitation.

Frankenstein's eyes stayed closed, but the frown on his face cleared up, and M could swear he heard a faint sigh.

He smiled a bit, feeling his muscles relaxing when he nuzzled the fabric under his nose and breathed the wonderful scent, always _so_ soothing. He wiggled even closer, wary of any too hasty shifts and closed his eyes, nearly smashing his face on the dark, soft material. The hands under his chin came up to clutch onto the bottom of Frankenstein's shirt.

M thought that he didn't need to breathe, if it meant he could stay like this for the all night. He started a bit when he felt fingers in his hair, gently caressing the strands and moved his head a little, cheek firmly pressed to his warm living pillow, peeking up with one silver eye.

Frankenstein was looking at him, the blue sparkling at him from behind half closed eyelids with sleepy but amused smile on his lips. He closed his eyes with a sigh M read as content, his hand still petting M's hair, though the movements started to slow down. M not so subtly angled his head up, towards the blissful touch and he heard a short pleased rumble under his ear.

He fell asleep with fingers tenderly playing with his hair.

 


End file.
